Negligencia
by Ruko Megpoid
Summary: Siralos dice que no es su obligación, aunque obviamente le concierne y es su deber mantener a Ivlis bajo control. Ahora debe enfrentar las consecuencias de su negligencia como Dios.


The Gray Garden no me pertenece.

* * *

El ambiente se sentía denso, tan pesado que cualquier extraño que ingresase podría sentirse asfixiado. Los presentes estaban sentados haciendo un circulo, carecían de mesa central, ya que no estaban en una reunión agradable, por mucho se alejaban de esa visión. Curiosamente parecía que el ambiente sentía la misma presión ya que se encontraba nublado, unas cuantas velas iluminaban el lugar creando una terrorífica sensación. Una diminuta llama se encendió en una de las sillas, para luego volverse un punto pequeño y desaparecer; el olor a tabaco inundó la silenciosa sala.

-No veo por qué debo hacerlo-. Habló Siralos, cruzando sus brazos y mirando desafiante al anfitrión de ese mundo. –No me concierne-.

-La invasión de un mundo a mano de _tu_ Diablo, ¿no te concierne?-. Preguntó de manera apacible Justim. –Es algo que te concierne y mucho-.

-No soy su madre para decirle que está bien y que está mal. Él sabía que invadir otros mundos no es correcto-. Se defendió. –Además, es el mundo de una hereje, ¿por qué ha de importarnos?-.

-Lo curioso es que esa hereje mantiene más en control a su Diablo, que tú-.

Siralos dirigió una mirada fulminante a Liliya quien no se inmutó y le sonrió con burla, la risa burlona y nada disimulada de Elux resonó en la sala, Siralos miró al otro y Elux le sostuvo la mirada de manera desafiante. Silaros frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada, estaba más molesto que antes. Justim suspiró y se recargó por completó en el respaldo de su asiento, observó a Silaros en silencio. La invasión del Diablo del mundo de Flama al mundo Gris había pasado desapercibida de no ser por la intervención de un tercer Diablo, concretamente el de Elux. Además de las constantes apariciones del mismo y el Diablo de Fumus en el mundo de Silaros. Se descubrió solo el asunto.

-Es necesario-. Habló, llamando la atención de todos. –Sin importar si se trata del mundo de una hereje, esta prohibido la invasión de mundos. Como Dios, Siralos, has fallado y afectado no solo a tu mundo, sino que a otro ajeno-.

Siralos desvió la mirada y frunció los labios inconforme. No se atrevía a protestar contra Justim y menos cuando este le miraba fijamente y con un semblante tan severo. Escuchaba las risillas burlonas de Elux y Liliya, además de la penetrante mirada de Fumus, apretó la tela de su abrigo, cuando acabara todo ese circo iría directamente con Ivlis y le daría un buen escarmiento, ese remedo de Diablo lo había degradado de una terrible manera. Justim se levantó.

-Dos opciones, Siralos; la primera la conoces y la segunda será el tomar el asunto en mis manos-. Siralos levantó un poco la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Justim. –Atendería el asunto a mi modo-.

El silencio se instaló en la sala, dejando a todos los Dioses sumergidos en este. Liliya miró a Elux y fue correspondido, sin ningún tipo de sonrisa dirigieron la mirada a Siralos, ni muertos les gustaría estar en el lugar de él. En sus vidas les gustaría encararse contra Justim y menos si este se encontraba molesto. Fumus dio la última calada a su cigarrillo y restregó la colilla aún encendida en un cenicero que descansaba a su lado, una vez lo apagó dirigió la vista, con cierta pereza, hacía Siralos y Justim. Siralos se levantó de su asiento y mantuvo contacto visual con Justim, sabía que lo mejor sería ir a pedir disculpas en persona, si Justim intervenía probablemente se quedaría sin Diablo y sin lugar que gobernar. Se humedeció los labios y habló con firmeza.

-Hablare con la Diosa del mundo Gris-.

Sin esperar más, Justim chasqueó sus dedos, creando un eco en la habitación. Detrás de Siralos se creó un portal de color azul con blanco, parecían nubes que giraban en un solo eje. El resto de los presentes se levantaron también. Justim caminó hasta el portal y se puso a un lado del mismo, Siralos se giró y lo observó. Justim levantó la mano y le indicó que entrase, Siralos caminó hasta el portal e ingresó al mismo, siendo seguido por los demás, al final Justim lo cruzó y el portal se cerró. Dejando atrás a una tétrica habitación.

Un bosque con tonos anaranjados y amarillos los recibió. El cantar de las aves y la suave brisa movió sus cabelleras y ropas. Observaron su entorno, el primero en moverse fue Fumus, caminando hacia la izquierda, siendo seguido por el resto de sus compañeros. La energía que desprendía la Diosa del mundo Gris era débil, casi imperceptible sin embargo no seguían esta, sino la energía que desprendía el Diablo; les era mil veces más fácil detectar energía demoniaca de esa clase.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kcalb dirigió la mira a la gran ventana, causando que la pieza negra que sostenía cayera en tablero, moviendo algunas debido al golpe. Sentía aquella misma sensación, esa misma angustia y alerta que había sentido en la invasión de aquel Diablo. Frunció un poco el ceño, era diferente, no era del todo la misma. La energía se sentía más libre, más natural, más pura y apostaría a que no era uno, debían ser dos o tal vez más. ¿Qué era? ¿Otra invasión? Si así era, ¿por qué las piedras de Etihw aún no reaccionaban contra el intruso? ¿Se encontraban muy lejos? El grito de Etiwh lo hizo girar a verla.

-¿Estás bien?-. Preguntó Etihw, mirándole con preocupación. Kcalb negó con la cabeza. –¿O acaso estas admitiendo ya tu derrota?-.

Eso lo había dicho con burla y esperaba alguna reacción más dramática por parte de Kcalb, como que gritara o tomara la pieza de nueva cuenta, pero en su lugar el varón solo observó el tablero de _othello_, ignorando su comentario. Etihw dejó de sonreír y se preocupó realmente, algo no iba bien, ya había visto antes así a Kcalb, casi grita al recordar cuándo fue la última vez que lo vio así. Soltó la ficha que sostenía y estiró su mano, mostrándole la palma a Kcalb.

-¿De nuevo ese sentimiento?-. Preguntó. –¿Alguien ha entrado?-.

Kcalb desvió la mirada y negó con algo de duda. No estaba del todo seguro y no quería preocupar a nadie, no quería asustar a todos por lo que tal vez era su imaginación, sin embargo ya había pasado una vez, ese sentimiento que creyó era su imaginación resulto ser una alerta, sentía la penetrante mirada de Etihw. La Diosa lo miraba expectante, quería que Kcalb le dijera que sentía, no podían descartar otra invasión, si de nuevo eran atacados al menos debían de estar preparados para pelear y no poner en peligro a nadie. Kcalb abrió la boca, preparado para contarle a Etihw, cuando la puerta principal se abrió, ambos giraron a ver. Era Wodash.

-Lady Etihw, lord Kcalb-. Ambos se tensaron, Wodash nunca llamaba a Kcalb de esa manera. –Unas personas desean verlos-.

Ambos intercalaron miradas, las cosas estaban poniéndose extrañas. Etihw desapareció todo el tablero y las fichas que estaban sobre la mesa y le dio una última mirada a Kcalb que, sin verla, asintió con la cabeza. Etihw volvió la mirada a Wodash, que se mantenía firme junto a la puerta que había cerrado cuando ingresó a la habitación. Etiwh asintió con la cabeza y Wodash dio una pequeña reverencia para después abrir la puerta.

-Los atenderán en este momento-.

La gran puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a los inesperados extranjeros. Kcalb se mantuvo firme pero la oleada de energía que sintió le erizó la piel y no evitó afilar su mirada, mostrándola más amenazante de lo que tendía a verse, no había sentido la energía de ningún Diablo, la energía pertenecía a Dioses. Etihw se mostró impasible y serena aunque no podía con la sorpresa. Se levantó de su asiento y flotó hasta quedar frente a ellos, con una distancia de casi metro y medio, sonrió. Frente suyo, Justim también sonrió. Etiwh solo reconocía a dos de los cinco presentes.

-Es sorprendente volver a verte, Justim-. Habló con delicadeza Etiwh. –Después de _eso_ pensé que nunca volveríamos a encontrarnos-.

-Esta es una ocasión un tanto especial, Etihw, sin embargo no tiene que ver conmigo o con lo que paso hace tanto-.

A pesar de las sonrisas se lograba detectar una cierta hostilidad en las palabras, especialmente de Justim hacia Etihw, aunque ella permanecía igual de tranquila. Etihw le miró algo confundida, no lograba comprender las palabras del otro, Justim, aún con su sonrisa, se llevó una mano al rostro y levantó su dedo índice.

-Alguien viene a pedirte disculpas-.

-¿Disculpas? ¿A mí?-.

Justim se movió y extendió su brazo y palma, guiando la mirada de Etihw, los otros presentes se alejaron un paso de aquel que era señalado. Etihw observó a la persona de largos cabellos castaños, casi rubios, y de gafas que mantenía un semblante serio. Esta persona caminó hasta ella y a unos tres pasos de distancia realizó una corta reverencia, se irguió y miró a Etihw a los ojos.

-Mi nombre es Siralos, Dios del mundo Flama-. Habló con firmeza. –Ivlis, Diablo que invadió su mundo, es _mi_ Diablo, _mi_ responsabilidad-.

Kcalb permanecía en silencio, sin embargo tantas cosas que pasaban lo estaban aturdiendo un poco. Primero aparecían estos Dioses, luego decían que iban a pedir disculpas y ahora aparecía el desobligado del Dios del mundo de la Flama, para Kcalb una disculpa no serviría de nada, se necesitarían más de dos décadas enteras pidiendo el perdón para que pudieran ser aceptadas… o tal vez estaba siendo muy extremo. Aunque Wodash pensaba lo mismo que él. Etihw no despegó la mirada de Silaros.

-Ya veo-. La voz de la Diosa se tornó más severa. –Y, dice, venir a pedirme disculpas-.

Siralos asintió con la cabeza, con ambas manos movió su capa, creando una pequeña onda de aire y procedía a hincarse para pedir disculpas a aquella Diosa hereje cuando la voz de Fumus, quien no había hablado desde que comenzó todo el asunto en el mundo de Justim hasta ahí, resonó en el lugar y captando la atención de todos los presentes.

-Creo que sería adecuado pedirle disculpas también al Diablo-. Todos se giraron a verlo. –Se dijo que fue él el agredido así que es conveniente, sino que obligatorio, pedirle disculpas a él también-.

Siralos apretó los dientes, Fumus no tenía ninguna clase de derecho para decir eso. ¿Pedirle disculpas a un Diablo? ¡¿Por quién lo tomaba?! Sí ese Diablo había resultado herido ante el ataque de Ivlis entonces era peor que una escoria, Ivlis era tan débil que nunca le ganaría en una pelea. Jamás le pediría perdón a un Diablo, fuese quien fuese, sin importar nada.

-Ciertamente-. Justim habló. –Debes de, Siralos-.

Siralos levantó la mirada estupefacto y observó a Justim, ¿estaba hablando en serio? ¡Era un Diablo! ¡Por todos los cielos, un ser que no merecía siquiera vivir! No, eso no podía estar pasándole. Las risas disimuladas de Elux y Liliya volvieron a aparecer. No, él no haría eso. El eco de pasos le hizo mirar en dirección de Etiwh. Detrás de la Diosa se acercaba a paso lento pero intimidante ese Diablo vestido de negro, el abrigo que portaba en sus hombros se movía con elegancia. Se detuvo junto a Etiwh. Los ojos dorados de Silaros se enfrentaron a los blancos de Kcalb.

-Ha venido a pedir una disculpa, creo haber escuchado-.

Todas las miradas estaban fijas en Siralos, bajó el rostro y se mordió el labio inferior. No podía creer que le estuviera pasando eso. Se hincó, colocando su rodilla derecha en el inmaculado suelo y se llevó la mano derecha al lado izquierdo del pecho, la palma de su mano sobre el corazón. No podía creer que él, un Dios, debía inclinarse, bajar la cabeza y pedir perdón a un Diablo y a una hereje. En definitiva, esa situación la pagaría Ivlis, con su vida de ser necesario.

-Yo, Siralos, pido una disculpa debido a mi negligencia-. Expresó con voz neutra. –Lamento los daños que mi Diablo causó en su mundo y les juro que no volverá a suceder-.

Después de aquellas palabras se creó el silencio. Siralos permanecía inmóvil sin embargo no dejaba de morder su labio inferior, ¿por qué no aceptaban sus disculpas? Ese par de desgraciados seguramente estaban saboreando el momento y qué decir de los que se hacían llamar sus compañeros. Incluso Fumus debía estar muerto de risa en ese momento. Etihw observaba tranquila pero con gesto severo al varón que estaba a sus pies, sinceramente no lo quería perdonar, debido a él Kcalb y todo su mundo iba a desaparecer; no, no quería perdonarlo. Kcalb mantenía la mirada fija y su porte intimidante, ¿perdonarle? Nunca, así de claro, si alguien daba el perdón esa sería Etihw, porque él jamás se lo otorgaría.

-Aceptamos su disculpa, lord Siralos-. Dijo Etihw. –Puede levantarse-.

El mencionado se irguió y mostró una mirada vacía, dio una reverencia corta, se giró y caminó de regreso a donde estaban sus compañeros, disimuladamente le dio una mirada molesta a Fumus que no se inmutó. También notó la sonrisa socarrona y burlona de Elux, Liliya seguramente le restregaría ese momento por siempre. Apretó los puños, cosa que no se notó ya que sus manos eran cubiertas por su capa. Justim sonreía apaciblemente.

-Me alegra ver que han sido comprensivos y hayan aceptado sus disculpas-.

-¿Por qué no habríamos de hacerlo? Lo ha dicho de corazón-. Etihw sonrió también.

Sabían que no era así, sabían que Siralos las había dicho por obligación y que si por él fuera nunca se acercaría a ellos. Justim asintió con la cabeza y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina, dando un porte más casual a la pesada atmosfera que se había creado. Aún con su alegre sonrisa procedió a hablar.

-Bueno, ya que hemos arreglado el asunto, nos retiramos-.

-Tengan un buen viaje-.

Cuadro de los cinco Dioses chasquearon sus dedos, creando cuatro portales distintos. Elux y Liliya realizaron reverencias y entraron a sus portales cuando Etihw les respondió también con una reverencia. Siralos realizó una tan rápida que ni se notó y se retiró sin esperar respuesta. Justim hizo lo que sus compañeros pero antes de irse vio a Fumus que le daba la espalda.

-¿Fumus?-.

-Me iré por mi cuenta-.

-Como quieras-.

Los cuatro portales se cerraron, dejando atrás a Fumus en aquella habitación que perdió toda tensión cuando Etihw soltó una risa corta y traviesa. La Diosa se acercó a Fumus, dejando a Kcalb y Wodash algo sorprendidos ante el repentino cambio de actitud de Etihw. Una vez cerca de él, cruzó sus brazos y lo miró de manera inquisitoria.

-¿Tienes que ver en esto?-.

-Te sorprenderá saber que no-. Se giró a verla y sonrió. –Nada más que lo último ha sido por mí-.

Ambos se observaron a los rostros un poco antes de reír, Etihw con más fuerza y Fumus con más disimulo, pero sin alejar la alegría en sus voces. El lugar había tomado un ambiente distinto, más ligero y hasta nostálgico. Wodash miró a su hermano en busca de una explicación, Kcalb negó con la cabeza, en su vida había visto a ese Dios y Etihw nunca le hablaba sobre sus congéneres. Una vez las risas se detuvieron, Fumus tomó la palabra.

-Me encantaría quedarme pero tengo cosas que hacer-.

-Me lo imagino, sin embargo tienes que venir otro día y aceptar una taza de té-. Etihw giró y miró a Kcalb, acción que Fumus imitó. –Quiero presentarlos como es debido-.

El Dios asintió con la cabeza, chasqueó los dedos y un portal más apareció, despidiéndose de manera más casual y amigable se retiró del lugar, dejando a un Diablo con dudas sobre su persona y sobre aquellos Dioses. Al parecer Etihw tenía algunas cosas que explicarle ya que no había comprendido bien la situación. Por otro lado la Diosa desvaneció su sonrisa, estaba alegre de haber vuelto a ver a Fumus, sin embargo el ver a Justim solo le trajo recuerdos nada agradables y el Dios que le pidió disculpas, Siralos, le había dejado un mal sabor de boca. En definitiva, solo quería volver a ver a Fumus.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el mundo Flama, concretamente en su inframundo, Ivlis volaba de mal humor. Había logrado escaparse de Satanik y Reficul, quienes lo habían estado molestando toda la mañana y la mitad de la tarde, su cabeza le dolía y qué decir de su garganta, de tanto gritarles a esos dos la sentía desgarrada, de haber seguido se habría quedado afónico, casi sin cuerdas vocales. Suspiró con fastidio, solo quería llegar a su hogar y descansar. Se giró rápidamente cuando sintió aquella presencia, no logró evitar el golpe que recibió en el costado izquierdo del abdomen y lo derribó.

Cayó al suelo y creó un enorme cráter, trató de levantarse pero no lo logró, cayó de rodillas al suelo y se sujetó la parte herida, le quemaba y sentía la cálida sangre brotar. Iba a levantar el rostro pero fue tomado del cabello y obligado a hacerlo, no gritaba, pero los gestos de dolor lo delataban, abrió con dificultad los ojos y vio a Siralos, el Dios le miraba con resentimiento y bastante furia, ¿qué había pasado? No había hecho nada para que Silaros se pusiera de esa manera o no lo recordaba. Aumento la presión en su cabeza.

-Me has humillado, Ivlis, y debes pagar por ello-. Siseó Siralos con ira.

* * *

Amo a los Dioses de Okegom D: Son tan bellos, todos. También a Ivlis xD Amo a ese idiota.

Esto lo escribí antes de ver _La maldición del sol_, solo para aclarar xD (Si no sabes que es _La maldición del sol_, ¡ve a la pagina oficial de Okegom y velo!)

Gracias por leer :D


End file.
